M1965
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Type | } |- ! Place of Origin | } |- ! colspan="2" | Service History |- ! In Service | } |- ! Used By | } |- ! Wars | } |- ! colspan="2" | Production History |- ! Designed | } |- ! Manufacturers | } |- ! Produced | } |- ! No. Built | } |- ! colspan="2" | Specifications |- ! Weight | } |- ! Length | } |- ! Barrel Length | } |- ! Cartridge | } |- ! Action | } |- ! Rate of Fire | } |- ! Feed System | } |- ! Sights | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Rifle, Caliber 5.56mm, Model 1965 is a select fire assault rifle chambered for the 5.56mm NATO round, that is currently the standard issue to the Happy Nation Army. It was adopted in 2013 with the foundation of the Happy Nation Army, replacing the M2 Carbine. Design Details The M16A1 is a select fire assault rifle that is currently standard issue to the Happy Nation Army. The rifle is a semi or fully automatic assault rifle using a direct impingement gas system and a rotating bolt. The rifle is issued with twenty round detachable box magazines, with a standard combat load of 260 rounds in thirteen magazines (twelve in belt pouches and one loaded). The rifle is capable of 800 rounds per minute. It is also fitted with a reinforced bayonet lug and groves milled into the lower receiver to allow the attachment of a grenade launcher. The upper receiver features a fixed carry handle with integral two position (100 and 250 yrd.) aperture sight. The front sight is a winged post and is adjustable for windage. A hole on the top of this handle allows the mounting of a picatinny rail, 2.5 power optic, or the ladder sight for the grenade launcher. Accessories The M1965 is issued with a variety of accessories, including the M2012 bayonet, which consists of a nine inch self sharpening double sided blade. The rifle is also issued with a black nylon web sling, and a cleaning kit stored in a compartment in the butt of the rifle. This kit consists of a waterproof plastic case containing cleaning rod segments, an oiler, cleaning patches, brass brushes, and spare pins in the event the originals are lost during field cleaning. The rifle also can be issued with a picatinny rail that mounts to the top of the carry handle, allowing the mounting of various accessories, as well as an independent 2x scope that mounts to the carry handle through the same manner as the rail. Lastly a ladder sight can be mounted here for the M203 grenade launcher. The M203 as issued is a 40mm grenade launcher, and mounts to the reinforced bayonet lug, as well as two slots milled into the lower receiver, lastly secured with a pin locking into the lower hand guard. Service History The M1965 saw it's first deployment with the Happy Nation Army during the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis, and reportedly performed well, although no shots were fired in anger. It would face it's baptism of fire during the 2016 Durkadurkastan War, where it performed well in the varied terrain of Durkadurkastan, from the deserts of the invasion zone to the cold mountains of Bakalakadurk and the forests of the Stuhlbakastuhl. The rifle served well throughout the subsequent Occupation of Durkadurkastan, in use with the Happy Nation Army, as well as trialed by the Kaiserreichswehr. Since the Withrawal of Happy Nation rifles stolen during the occupation have seen much use with the warring factions of the Durkadurkastani Civil War, particularly the Royalists. Users The M16A1 has been used by the following operators: * Happy Nation - Standard issue rifle to the Happy Nation Army since 2013. * Durkadurkastan - Small numbers were stolen during the Occupation, and see use during the ongoing Civil War. * Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl - Small numbers were stolen during the Occupation, and see use during the ongoing Civil War. * Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan - Small numbers were stolen during the Occupation, and see use during the ongoing Civil War. Former Users * Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich - Purchased 1,000 rifles for combat trials during the Durkadurkastan war, sold into surplus in 2017. Similar Weapons * M2 Carbine - Replaced in 2013 by the Army, still in use with the Air Force and Navy. * STG68 - Standard issue rifle to the Kaiserreichswehr. * CR58 - Standard issue rifle to the Grimshire People's Army. * AA30 - Standard issue rifle to the Durkadurkastani Army. * CFG-1337 - Standard issue rifle to the Lava Country Place Guys with Guns. Category:Weapons Category:Happy Nation Army Category:Waltcorp Industries Category:Assault Rifles